


Bun in the Oven

by IWannaBeYahtzee, LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cervical Penetration, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Impregnation, Incest, Longform RP Format, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misgendering, POV Alternating, RP Style Formatting, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexualized Transphobia, Sibling Incest, Trans Dave Strider, Underage Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYahtzee/pseuds/IWannaBeYahtzee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: When Dave makes the decision that he wants to become a boy he's surprised by how accommodating Bro is.But Bro is also determined to savor his little sister for as long as he still has her
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> STOP! Reread the tags. It is YOUR job to curate what content you are exposed to so please be sure you know what you're getting into before you read.
> 
> DLDR.

Bro was never the most paternal guy.  
  
Hell Dave could count on the fingers of one hand how many hugs he had received in his life but he ran out of fingers and toes trying to count how many times he's scared himself shitless thinking he was alone in the apartment only for Bro to just be standing there, dead silent, like a complete asshole.  
  
Still, he never had trouble with bullies, or creeps, or any of the dangers that had normal thirteen year olds looking over their shoulders while they walked home from school. He knew how to protect himself. Bro protected him. Which is why Dave was so confused, so...scared when Bro started...touching him.

  
  
  
Bro is a pragmatic person. He takes actions over words any day, and never talks when simply _doing_ works just fine. Some people take issue with that, but that's not Bro's problem.  
  
What _is_ Bro's problem is that on his 13th birthday, his little sis, so sweet and small, cornered Bro in the kitchen.  
  
(It hadn't escaped Bro's notice how her hands had been shaking or the terrified set to her shoulders, or the way her eyes were wide behind her shades despite Bro's years of impressing the Strider poker face onto her.)  
  
With a stutter and locked legs, she had laid out a few things right there in the kitchen. Bro might've punished her for her lack of irony and the uncool method in which she delivered it, but he couldn't bring himself to, given the contents.  
  
His lil' sis isn't his sis at all. She's his lil' bro now and she wants to be called Dave. She's sure of this- and she wants to get things like binders and HRT.   
  
Well, Bro isn't a medical professional, but he knows what that means. His lil sis is gonna be going away. At the time he had hummed noncommittally and Dave had done the smart thing and retreated- so Bro tossed himself into research.   
  
(There were an awful lot of statistics that made Bro feel all kinds of weird, queasy feelings that he doesn't like feeling- so he decides to not bother with feeling things.)  
  
He'll get Dave what he wants- but Bro doesn't like that he's losing his lil sis. She was awfully cute- and the day that Bro brought home Dave's prescription and saw the barely-repressed excitement on his face, Bro knew that he would have to enjoy his time with his lil sis while she could still be seen as that.  
So Bro drops the bag on the coffee table, and flicks his fingers for Dave to come over. Dave, because he's a good kid, comes trotting on over- maybe a bit too eagerly, but Bro can hardly fault him for that. When Bro stretches out on the couch, kicking his feet up onto the table next to the bag, he just drops one hand to his thigh and pats it, a wordless command of _come sit._

 _  
_  
  
Dave could hardly contain his joy when he saw Bro come in with his prescription. He had doubted he would've actually done it! Bro didn't seem to care all that much about what Dave did as long as he wasn't breaking the rules, but this? This was a big ask and Bro had actually come through! He's trying to find the words for a genuine yet ironically detached thank you when Bro summons him over. He does, without argument but is confused at the following command. He hasn't sat on Bro's lap since he was like...four? He was way too big for that shit anymore. But he shrugged and complied, not wanting to disobey and fuck this up.  
  
  
When Dave sits on Bro's lap, Bro takes a moment to just look at his lil' bro. With his hair cut short and his baby face, he certainly passes for a young boy well enough. Soon enough that will be turning into the lean forms of a teenage boy and, eventually, a man. Bro will never get to see his little sister grow up and fill out, will never get to see her chest develop and turn soft, never see her hips widen and her face get pretty.   
  
It's a shame, what Bro will be losing, but he's nothing if not a good older brother, so Dave gets what he needs.  
  
There's no reason Bro can't savor what he has right now, though. So he drapes both of his arms along the back of the couch and says, "shirt off."  
  
  
Dave blanched, raising his eyebrow at his brother. He scanned his face looking for any sign of irony, trying to find the gag but Bro was just as unreadable as ever. Maybe he thought he needed the shot in a specific place? "U-um...can't we just do it on my arm or something?" Dave said tentatively, pressing a finger to his forearm, where he usually got shots when he went to the doctor.  
  
  
Bro tilts his head a little in response, waiting. Just because Dave's his little brother doesn't mean he gets to backtalk.  
  
So he drops one hand to settle on Dave's hip, squeezing lightly.  
  
"I don't ask twice." Bro reminds Dave.

  
  
  
Dave swallows nervously, a cold anxious feeling beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach. Why the hell was Bro asking him to strip? He wanted to protest but he was afraid that being to mouthy would ruin everything. Bro had done worse for far smaller infractions.  
  
He reluctantly tugs his shirt up over his head, quickly adjusting his shades once its gone. He's left only in a plain white sports bra he'd been using to bind until he got his proper binder.

  
  
  
Bro gives his little brother a glance-over, taking in his skinny form. It could almost be called slender, except for his prominent hip bones, but something about the sight of them makes Bro want to lie Dave out on the couch and kiss them. Maybe he will.  
  
Sentiment almost has him opening his mouth to talk and say something sappy. He doesn't, though, instead sliding his hand up Dave's bare side until it's at the hem of his sports bra.  
  
"This too." Bro says.  
  


  
Daves eyes flit away. Even if he can't see them he can _feel_ Bros eyes raking over his body like hot coals. Embarrassment and revulsion rise up in his throat like bile. He nearly jumps when Bro tugs on his bra, demanding its removal.   
  
Once again he opens his mouth to protest. This shit is creepy, he won't- he can't-! But his gaze flits to the prescription on the table. He swallows down the mortification creeping up his throat and reluctantly shrugs off the tight bra. His arms cross over his chest to cover his tiny undeveloped breasts. "H-happy?" He asks.

  
  
Bro hums lowly. Dave's chest is barely there, but it's something- and it's awfully cute. Bro wants to put his hands all over Dave's chest and   
  
"Hands down, lil' man." Bro says, deciding to indulge Dave's pronouns for now to keep him more pliable, even though Dave is still his little sister, for now. "Gotta document the changes." His hand slips into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

  
  
Dave balks when he sees the phone. "Are you serious? Aren't there like...laws about this kind of thing?"   
He clutches his chest, torn between giving in and lowering them or preserving his dignity. He really doesn't wanna have to do this. "...C'mon Bro! Please! Don't...don't make me do this. It isn't funny anymore!" He begs, just wanting to get his shot and lock himself in his room for a while.(edited)

  
  
Bro flattens his mouth a little in disapproval. He didn't raise a backtalker.   
  
"Guess you want to be _lil' sis_ forever." He says, and hefts Dave up, rises to his feet, and dumps Dave's ass on the couch. It's easy enough to grab the prescription and move towards the kitchen to toss it out.

  
  
Dave's heart sinks as he's unceremoniously dumped onto the couch. He scrambles up after him. "W-wait! Please! I'm sorry! Look!" Dave forces himself to hold his arms down straight at his sides, his face red and his chest bare and exposed. "I'm sorry! I won't backtalk again! I promise! Please..." He begs, forcing down the burning sensation he feel starting in his eyes.  
  


  
Dave immediately breaks, as expected. Bro glances back over his shoulder, holding the bag- and turns back and returns to the couch at a relaxed pace, gaze raking over Dave's exposed chest.   
  
He drops the bag back onto the table and takes Dave's chin in his hand, tilting his head up.  
  
"Striders don't backtalk." Bro says. "Hands up. Grab your elbows."

  
  
Dave breaths a sigh of relief as Bro returns with the bag. The relief doesn't last long however as his gaze flickers hungrily over his breasts. The blonde whimpers, his throat feels too tight, he can't breathe!   
  
Bros rough calloused hand comes up to cup his chin forcing it to meet those impenetrable shades. Dave doesn't argue this time. He raises his arms and links them above his head.  
  
He feels trapped, suffocated. Where the hell did any of this come from?! What was Bro gonna do to him?!  
  
  
  
  
At Dave's obedience, Bro lets go of Dave's chin and casts his gaze down over Dave's body. His hand smooths down Dave's side and back up- and then his thumb circles over Dave's nipple, feeling it pebble under his touch and perk up.   
  
Perfect.   
  
He gently squeezes one of Dave's small breasts in his hand, feeling the tiny bit of plump there and sparing a flicker of sorrow for the fact he'll never see them fill out. Then he lets go and unlocks his phone, taking a moment to adjust the focus before taking a couple of pictures of Dave, tits out, obediently holding his arms up for his big bro.  
  
"Good." Bro says. "On your back. Keep your arms up."  
  


  
Dave bit his lip, trying to choke back a whimper as Bros hands cupped his small breasts, his thumbs working over the nipples. He wanted to swat them away, to cover himself, to run to the shower and scrub this feeling off of him but he didn't dare. Not if he wanted that shot.   
  
He grinds his teeth as his body betrays him, his nipples hardening under Bro's warm calloused thumbs. He can't help the squeak that leaks out of him when Bro squeezes him there. He turns his face away as Bro brings up his phone his eyes burning with tears and just hopes it'll be over soon.  
  
Those hopes are dashed upon his next instruction. Dave hesitantly obeys, laying down on the couch, arms still locked above his head. "W-what're you...what is this, Bro?" He asks, unable to keep the fear from his voice.

  
  
"I told you." Bro says, setting his phone down next to the prescription and kneeling on the couch over Dave. He looks down at the body of his sweet little sister, drinking in the sight of it before it's gone.  
  
His hands work at Dave's belt, getting it open and pushing it down Dave's thighs.  
  
" _Documenting_."   
  
He reaches for his phone again. Dave is so erotic, chest on display, soft thighs visible over the top of his pants as they're pulled down to his knees, the wispy hairs dusting his pubic mound begging to have fingers run through them. Bro can't wait to see her pretty pussy, see her untouched, virgin folds before they're changed into the body of his lil' bro.  
  
He takes a few more shots like this, with Dave looking ravishing and good enough to eat. Maybe Bro will.

  
  
Dave bites down even harder on his lip, to the point that it bleeds. He wants to scream. He wants to beg for Bro to stop as he pulls his jeans off of him, spreads his legs and snaps pictures after picture of his naked form. He's scared. He doesn't want this.   
  
Documentation, his ass. Documentation didn't require him _touching_ him like that!   
  
_stopstopstopstoppleasestop!  
_  
  
  
Bro can feel Dave's body trembling, ever so slightly, as he works Dave's pants off the rest of the way. Dave's legs are soft and slender and delicate, and the sight of them almost makes Bro want to pinch and slap and drag his nails over the soft skin just to see it redden.   
  
He refrains, though, instead grabbing one of Dave's ankles and draping it up over the back of the couch, pushing Dave's other thigh to the side so that his pretty cunt is exposed. Bro pauses to take a couple of pictures of his little sister's folds before settling his thumb and index fingers on either side of her mound and gently tugging up, pulling her hood back and revealing her pretty little clit.   
  
Bro takes a couple pictures here, of course- he wants to remember his little sister's clit before it grows and changes into a fat little dick for Dave to stroke like a boy. Soon it will swell up and grow and though that will certainly be a delicious sight, Bro will miss out on his little sister's untouched, perfect nub.   
  
Speaking of untouched- he slips his fingers down and spreads her folds.   
  
There it is, her virgin hole. Bro knows she's never put anything real in there- there's no way she'd get her hands on any of his toys and he's never caught her trying to put anything else inside whenever he check the cams. It's pink, pretty, and completely untouched. He takes a few shots here before dropping his phone on the table again and popping his middle finger into his mouth, getting it nice and wet.   
  
Then his thick, slick digit is slowly being pressed into her virgin pussy.  
  
  
  
Dave hates the ways his hips stutter and his breath hitches as Bro's thumb drags over his clit. This is disgusting! Its shouldn't feel good in the slightest! He trembles as rough fingers spread him open, his most delicate parts on display for his brother. He stiffens, it takes everything in him not to squirm.   
  
Then suddenly he's being penetrated and he cries out in shock and pain. "B-Bro what the f-fu-!" He can't help but squirm. It feels so strange and invasive! He hasn't even put his own fingers up there yet! Was this actually happening?! Was his own brother actually fingerfucking him?! "S-stop! Please! That hurts!"

  
  
Dave squirms, but he doesn't try to pull away. _That's a good boy_. He's crying out, though, as her pussy is slowly penetrated by his finger- to which Bro hooks his hand and presses his thumb up against her clit, rubbing a slow circle over it.   
  
"It hurts cause you're not relaxed." Bro says. "Chill out."   
  
He doesn't stop, of course- he knows he won't be fucking Dave, not this time, but Bro will take her virginity while she's still his little sister. That's something he won't let himself lose.  
  


  
Dave clamps a hand over his mouth to cover the whine that leaps out of his throat. Bro is circling his clit, putting a steady pressure on it that is making his knees weak. This can't feel good! _This can't feel good!_ Dave gasps behind his hand in equal parts pleasure and disgust at himself as he feel himself getting...wet. Bro's finger is sliding in and out of him much more easily now and the blonde bites down on his hand to swallow the distressed noise that rises out of him.  
  
  
  
Bro's other hand flashes up and closes around Dave's throat.  
  
" _Hands. Up._ " Bro reminds him coldly. He can feel Dave getting wet around his finger, of course Dave would be getting wet for her big brother, but it makes him want to smirk all the same.  
  
  
Daves hands shoot back up into their original position, fear naked in his eyes. "I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! Just...mmm!" He clamps his mouth shut against another whine. Bro is practically stroking his inner walls and his body can't help but react. He's getting wetter and wetter. "Just p-please don't h-hurt me!" he begs.  
  
  
  
Bro lets his hand sit loosely around Dave's neck- not squeezing, just _reminding._   
  
"Relax and it won't." Bro says lowly as he crooks his finger up inside of his sweet little sister's pussy, rubbing his thumb a little harder, wanting to hear his moans and mewls as Bro works her up to a peak.

  
  
It's getting harder and harder for Dave to hold back his noises, Bros finger seeking out all the most sensitive spots inside him and rubbing them relentlessly. His clit is continuously teased, and something inside his stomach is building and building. A coil being wound tighter and tighter.   
  
"N-no I'm-! I'll-! I'm g-gonna-!"  
  
He doesn't want to. Not on his brothers fingers! But it just keeps building, pushing him towards the edge. He doesn't want it to feel good. It doesn't!  
  
_It does._  
  
  
" _Do it_." Bro purrs, and grinds his finger in along her walls, along that space that will light her up, make her see fucking starts. He wants to see his little sister fall apart.

  
  
Mortified, Dave feels himself coming apart on command. His legs shake, he cries out, unable to muffle himself any longer. He cums. He cums _hard_ all over his brothers hand and its mortifying and disgusting and amazing and he wants it stop but never wants it to end.  
  


  
Dave cries and shakes and cums _so fucking prettily_ and Bro finds himself.... _looking forward_ to seeing how that changes as Dave becomes his little brother instead. But this is gorgeous and Bro has to savor it while it lasts- so he grinds her through her orgasm and watches with hungry eyes as she shivers and slumps against the couch. He wipes his hand off and grabs his phone, taking a few pictures of her post-orgasm state.   
  
"Good." Bro murmurs, tucking his phone away. "Sit up."   
  
He reaches for the prescription and opens it up, scanning through the instructions and then preparing the shot, holding his hand out to Dave for him to give Bro his arm.  
  
  
  
All Dave can do is lie there and tremble for a minute. Had that...really just happened? Had he really just lain there and let Bro fucking molest him and fucking creamed himself over it?! Why hadn't he fought back? Why hadn't he kicked him in the nose and ran away?  
  
Then Bro is picking up his shot and Dave suddenly remembers the reason for his obedience. He shakily sits up, trying to hide the embarrassed tears in his eyes as he provides his arm for the shot.

  
  
Bro finds the spot and, in a couple of swift motions, presses the needle in, injects the hormone, and pulls it free, massaging Dave's arm afterwards. That finished, he picks up the prescription, looks down at Dave as he rises to his feet, and then does something he never does.  
  
He lightly ruffles Dave's hair and says  
  
"Good boy."   
  
Then he's flashstepping away and leaving Dave alone and naked in the living room. Dave'll get his next shot (and next fingering) in two weeks.   
  
And then, perhaps, the one after that... Dave will get his first fucking.  
  
  
  
Dave hardly feels the needle go in. He's sore and aching between his legs, Bro had hardly been gentle.   
  
Then all of a sudden theres a hand in his hair and a warm voice in his ear.  
  
"Good boy."  
  
And then he's alone.   
  
What. The fuck. Just happened?! Dave wants to run to the shower and scrub himself like mad but the moment he tries to stand he collapses back down onto the couch from the pain between his legs.   
  
He quickly devolves into panicked breathing and muffled sobs. Why?! What had he done to deserve this?! Would it happen again?! Dave curled up into as tight a ball as possible and shook and cried quietly.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP! Reread the tags. It is YOUR job to curate what content you are exposed to so please be sure you know what you're getting into before you read.
> 
> DLDR.

  
Bro watches as Dave cries on the couch. That's a weakness he'll need to train out of Dave- even after sex, he can't let his pokerface go.  
  
But, regardless, the next two weeks pass the same as always. Strifing, Dave loses, Dave patches himself up. Bro is scarce except when he absolutely can't be.  
  
And then it's the two week mark.  
  
Dave wakes up to a note on his door.  
  
Kitchen.  
No clothes.  
It's time.  
  
  
  
Dave had done his absolute best to just forget about what had happened on the couch. Bro was pretending like it never happened so why shouldn't he? But when he see that note on his door all of a sudden he can't breathe again.  
  
And that's not a figure of speech he literally can't fucking breathe! His chest feels too tight, he can't get enough air in, he feels like he might-  
  
When did he get on the floor?  
  
  
It's long past when Dave would be awake. Bro knows that he's up and that he should have seen the note- so when Dave doesn't come out, Bro goes to him. If Dave wants to play games, then Bro can just push his shot back another day or two, that's fine.  
  
..  
  
Okay, so maybe Dave isn't playing games. He's curled up on the floor, shaking. Bro resists the urge to roll his eyes as he scoops Dave up in his arms and sits on Dave's bed, rubbing his back. If Dave wants to be a man then he really needs to learn to get over this kind of thing.  
  
  
  
When Dave comes to, he's on his bed, in Bros arms, Bro slowly rubbing his back. It feels pretty good and Dave leans into it for a second before remembering the note and what had happened before.   
  
He starts and almost jerks away but doesn't want to make him mad. Doesn't want this gentleness to end. He looks up into Bros shades with fearful eyes and asks in a small voice "Are...are you gonna touch me again?"  
  
  
Bro doesn't stop rubbing Dave's back, but his other hand slips between Dave's legs, two fingers slipping in to press along Dave's folds over his clothes.   
  
"You liked it." He says.  
  
  
  
Dave whimpers and starts to squirm. "N-no I...I...please don't! It hurt!" He begs. He feels completely and utterly helpless. If he tries to fight back at all he can kiss that shot goodbye. All he can do is lie here and beg his brother not to fucking molest him.   
  
God he's pathetic.  
  
  
"You came all over yourself." Bro says, starting to rub his fingers, get Dave warmed up. "Don't lie to me."   
  
Then he lets go, gets up, and dumps Dave onto the bed.  
  
"Get undressed."  
  
  
  
Dave swallows back a sob as he falls onto the bed. Disgust and anger burn in his stomach in equal measure. Why was he making him do this? What had so suddenly changed?! Bro had never laid a finger on him in a sexual way before two weeks ago and now-  
  
Dave bit his lip, attempting to force all thoughts out of his head and just hope it'd be over soon. He disrobed with shaking hands, lying back on his bed, naked and vulnerable. He tried to put his mind elsewhere. Anywhere else but here.  
  
  
  
Dave undresses and lies back obediently. Good. Bro casts a critical eye over him. No changes yet, that's to be expected- but if Bro wants his nice photo album of memories, then he can't miss a single time, even when it looks like there's been no change. So he pulls out his phone and takes his photos, capturing his little sister's tiny breasts and sweet pussy forever on film once more.   
  
Then he's dropping his phone and settling between Dave's knees, starting the same thing again- his thumb pressed right up against Dave's clit as Bro starts to rub. This time, though, his other hand slides up Dave's side and curls around his ribs, his thumb starting to brush over and tease at Dave's nipple.  
  
  
Dave tries to think about his friends. About whatever stupid movie John was going on about in their last Pesterchum conversation. However he can't keep his mind on his thoughts as much as he wants to.   
  
Bro starts teasing at his clit again and a little whimper is out of his mouth before he can stop it. Before he can even clamp it shut his other hand is at his breast, circling a nipple. Dave shudders and attempts to sink into the mattress, caught up in a war between his bodies desire and his minds disgust.   
  
"W-Why?" He murmurs. "You never...why now?"  
  
  
  
Why now? Isn't it obvious?  
  
"My lil' sis will be gone soon." Bro says, sliding a finger through Dave's wet folds. "I'm making use of the time left."   
  
He presses his finger inside of Dave. It slips in easily, Dave already nice and soaked for her big bro.  
  
  
  
And now the truth comes out.  
  
Dave wasn't going to be a girl for much longer so Bro had to get it in while he still could. He whines as Bros finger enters him again, a bit easier this time. He can't help the way he clenches down on it. Even if the aftermath was painful his body remembers how much pleasure having something inside him brought.  
  
_Fuck just- What was Rose's latest wizard fic? What was it called? Who were the characters? Think about that. Think about anything else!  
  
_  
  
Bro pumps his finger in and out of his little sister's sweet pussy, feeling the way it clenches around him. Yeah, her body knows her big bro- so she's clearly trying to feel as good as possible.  
  
Bro works his finger inside her, twisting and pumping it nice and slow. He needs to make sure she can take his cock- he doesn't want to _hurt_ her. So he keeps working at her, until she's practically _gushing_ on his finger- and then he pulls it out and presses two thick digits in, his middle and ring fingers, grinding them slowly inside her tight hole  
  
  
Dave gasps when another finger is forced into him, once again torn from his thoughts. "F-fuck!" He cries. It stings. Bros fingers are thick and his pace is rough. But it's almost worse that he can already feel the pain fading from how wet he's become. Its starting to feel good again and he does _not_ want that.  
  
  
Bro smirks down at Dave, at his little sister crying out from having fingers pumping slowly into her needy pussy. She's so adorable, squirming and trying to deny how it feels. He thumbs over her clit, curling and pumping his fingers a bit faster, wanting to work her up to a peak as fast as he can- watching Dave fall apart was such an intoxicating sight that he couldn't stop thinking about the last two weeks and he _wants_ it.  
  
  
Dave turns his burning face into the sheets, gripping hard at the mattress. He loses all control of himself murmuring "No no no no I don't- I don't wanna cum, I don't wanna cuuuumm!"   
  
But he can feel it starting to happen. His inner walls clenching down more and more on his brothers fingers, driving him closer and closer to that edge. His hips start to unconsciously buck into the sensation. It's going to happen and theres nothing he can do about it.  
  
  
  
Dave is protesting, crying out, but Bro knows better. His little sister's pussy is squeezing down, clenching around his fingers, and Bro will give Dave what his body _craves_.  
  
"Cum, Dave." Bro growls. "Cum on my fingers."  
  
  
  
Dave can feel himself tipping headlong over that edge. His whole body trembles as he gushes over Bro's fingers. The room goes white and for a moment nothing exists except the heady pleasure that runs up and down his body like chills, sparking in his veins like fireworks.   
  
He can't remember closing his eyes but when he opens them he almost thinks that the world has gone white permanently before he realizes he's staring at the ceiling.  
  
  
Fuck, Dave is so pretty when he cums. Bro drinks in every inch of Dave's shaking body, memorizes the twisted ecstasy on Dave's face. His little sister's o-face, forever burned into his brain.   
  
Beautiful.  
  
But, Dave comes down, as all things do, so Bro slips his fingers free and takes a few more pictures of Dave's post-orgasm state. He wipes his fingers, flashes to the kitchen to get the prescription, then flashes back.  
  
"Up." Bro says, waiting for Dave to sit up.  
  
  
Dave complies in a daze, his body still trembling through the aftershocks. He feels warm and heavy all over and his head is in a bizarre sort of fog. His stomach turns at how...pleasant it is. There should be nothing pleasant about it. It was assault! Dave offers his arm to his brother, wanting simply to receive his shot and then crawl back under the covers and hide for a while.  
  
  
Bro gives Dave the shot, massages his arm for a few moments, and then steps back. He looks down at Dave for a beat, just taking in the state of his little sibling- and then he's gone again, flashing away.  
  
  
As soon as Bro is gone Dave burrows under his covers, pulls his knees to his chest and tries to forget about everything that just happened. Tries to forget the stinging between his legs. Tries to forget how it's slowly replaced by a hollow emptiness, like it wants to be filled again.  
  
He does his damndest to think about absolutely nothing. Because that's better than considering he might have liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave gets his first fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP! Reread the tags. It is YOUR job to curate what content you are exposed to so please be sure you know what you're getting into before you read.
> 
> DLDR.

Bro knows that he's a pervert. He's fine with this. He knows it because he spends the next two weeks waiting patiently, jerking it to the pictures of Dave he took and her pretty, feminine form. Dave is ready for her first time as a girl to be taken- so Bro will take it. That is something that will _forever_ belong to him- his little sister's virginity.   
  
So when two weeks are up, Bro is ready to pounce and take what's _his_. He makes sure that the cameras in Dave's room are all working properly and of the best quality, adds a couple new ones, just to be sure, and then it's time.   
  
He comes into Dave's room, prescription in hand, and pulls the covers off of Dave's sleeping form. "Up." Bro orders.  
  
  
  
Dave is already awake when Bro comes into his room. He knows what day it is. He's been laying there, frozen with fear, unable to even move as he considers the idea of Bro's hands all over him, in him again. All the past week he's been having nightmares of Bro coming into his room while he's sleeping and doing terrible things to him only to wake up and realize his nightmares aren't far from his reality.  
  
He struggles not to shake when he feel the covers being torn off of him. He doesn't look at his brother. He can only muster a soft "Bro...please..."   
  
God he's so weak. Why is he letting him intimidate him like this?!  
  
  
Dave doesn't look at him. That's fine. Dave doesn't have to look- Bro will do all the looking for the both of them.   
  
Dave hasn't seen any big changes yet- so Bro only undresses Dave and takes a couple of cursory pictures just to add to his albums later. He doesn't say anything, just smoothing his hands over Dave's soft skin, guiding his legs to fall open on either side of Bro. His fingers find Dave's core once more, pressing lightly and rubbing along Dave's folds.  
  
"You get wet so easily." Bro murmurs, feeling Dave's body immediately react, getting slick at his touch.

  
  
Bro doesn't respond to him. Only pulls at his clothes, undressing him in an almost clinical manner. Getting straight to the thing he cares about, Dave supposes.  
  
Its almost become routine now. Dave keeps his eyes on the ceiling and tries to hold back his whimpers as Bros rough calloused hands make him shamefully wet. He bristles at Bros comment. "I c-can't help it! You're the one who-!"  
  
He clutches at the sheets, face burning in shame.  
  
  
Bro chuckles a little as he presses two fingers into Dave's pussy. "And you responded to it." He points out, immediately starting to rock and twist them inside of Dave, getting him nice and warmed up. The clench around his fingers feels incredible- he can't _wait_ to feel it around his dick.  
  
But Bro needs to make sure that Dave is very prepared. He's not about to let his little sister's cunt take his fat cock if it's going to hurt. So he presses a third finger in, rocking and fucking them into Dave.

  
  
Dave bites back the torrent of insults he wants to sling at his brother. Something tells him he should behave when there are hands that close to his genitals.   
  
He pants as Bro starts twisting and curling his fingers inside him, more vigorously than ever before. The calloused skin rubbing over the sensitive walls of his cunt is forcing his hips to buck in response. He gasps when a third finger is added into the equation. It barely stings at all because he's sopping at this point.  
  
He slings an arm over his eyes and waits for it to be over.  
  
  
  
Bro curls and rocks his fingers into Dave- but there's still a little twinge of concern, that he might hurt his little sister.   
  
So rather than take his cock out and spear her on it, he slides down the bed as he pulls his fingers free. He catches her legs on the undersides of her knees, pressing them open and up, and leans down. Her pussy smells so fucking good- hot and alluring and needy- and so Bro does exactly what he was planning to do. He licks a long stripe over her folds, tasting her, tongue broad as it licks and swipes.

  
  
Just when Dave had resigned himself to enduring the confusing but somewhat predictable arch's of pleasure rolling through his body he felt the bed dipping underneath him.   
  
He pulled his arm away from his eyes, watching Bro move down his body and push his legs up to his chest. "B-Bro what're you- Oh fuck!" He gasps as he feels his brothers hot, wet tongue laving over him, licking and sucking at his folds and lapping up the generous amounts of slick leaking from them like man dying of thirst.   
  
Dave throws his head back, his body rocked with waves of pleasure that he is hopeless to fight against, being tossed wildly in the current.  
  
He keeps screaming in his head that this is wrong! He doesn't want this! But his body keeps crying out for _more more, more!_  
  
  
  
Oh, Dave likes that, does he? Bro flicks his tongue over Dave's clit before lapping down and thrusting it inside of Dave's hole, flicking darts, lapping strokes, enjoying the trembles of Dave's form, the jerking of his hips like he can't decide if he wants to push up or squirm away.   
  
Fuck. Bro is so fucking hard that he can't wait anymore. He sits up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and reaches for his pants, undoing his belt.  
  
  
Dave stuffs his fingers in his mouth to cover the pathetic little moan that leaks out of him as Bro teases his clit with his tongue. He's lost all control of his body, his hips jerking up wildly against his brothers mouth as he fucks him on his tongue. The wet muscle squirms inside of him, twisting and wriggling in ways that send shivers up his spine.   
  
It feels good. Why does it have to feel good? Dave just wants to cum and let it be over with but the clacking sound of a belt buckle sends a new shot of terror through him. Fuck. This is it, isn't it? Bro's done playing around and had finally decided to fuck him. He scrambles back on the bed but there's nowhere to go. Nowhere Bro wouldn't catch him anyway.  
  
"F-fuck! Bro please!" He sobs. "I-If you're gonna do this...please at least wear a condom! I don't wanna- I'll get-!"  
  
  
  
  
"Relax, Dave." Bro says, hooking his hands around Dave's thighs and pulling him back in. "You're fine. It's a safe day."   
  
Yes, he may have been keeping track. There's no way he's going to take his little sister's virginity while _wearing a condom._   
  
He strokes himself a couple of times- and then he's pressing the tip of his cock to Dave's entrance and slowly pressing forwards, leaning back just a touch to make sure the shot is caught properly of the wide head of his cock slowly, slowly sinking into Dave- and then slipping in, his tip fully inside.   
  
God, she's so fucking wet that it just _slid_ right in. She's warm and tight around him, too, a low exhale rushing from him as his eyes close, savoring the feeling.  
  
  
  
Dave isn't relieved in the slightest. He'd been keeping track?! Since when?! His eyes widen when Bro pulls himself out of his jeans. Fuck. He's huge! There's no way that's gonna fit! He was seriously going to put _that_ in him raw?!  
  
He starts to hyperventilate as Bro pushes his fat tip up against his hole. "B-Bro wait! No! It won't fit! Please! It won't- aaaaahhhh!"   
  
Dave cries out as Bro sinks the head of his cock inside of him. His body is set alight with conflicting signals. Pain, pleasure, all melding together into an overwhelming heat starting from his groin and moving up throughout his entire body. Bro is barely an inch in and he already feels so full. He can feel him twitching inside him, making him squeeze down in response.  
  
  
  
Bro groans, low in his throat, as Dave squeezes down around his cock. He shifts his grip on Dave's legs, pressing them forwards so he's folded in half, slowly rocking forwards. His little sister's cunt is so wet he's pressing in with only her clenching muscles as resistance.  
  
"That's it." Bro murmurs, as he presses another inch or two deeper. "Just relax, Davey."  
  
  
Dave wails as the blunt head of Bros dick scrapes along his insides as he pushes deeper into him. The stretch _aches_. It feels like Bro is going to rip him apart and yet his body trembles with every inch it devours. The sensation of his brothers hot, hard length filling him, rubbing his inner walls was agonizing and yet exquisite.   
  
"N-no its-! It's t-too biiig! Please!" He pleaded, pressing a hand uselessly to his brothers bicep. He wouldn't stop no matter what he did.  
  
  
  
Fuck, his little brother is cute, crying out in such a high voice, so desperate. Bro doesn't stop, of course, because what would be the point of that? So he ignores Dave's protests and grinds his hips in until he's seated completely, his thigh cock sitting all the way inside her pretty cunt.  
  
"There's a good boy." Bro breathes. "So perfect." Dave is tight and warm and so so wet around him- his protests really are just for show, aren't they? It's incredible.  
  
  
  
Dave falls back onto the the bed with a whimper as he feels bros tip press against his cervix, pushing insistently up against the fleshy barrier as if it wanted to slip even _further_ in.  
  
"I-Its so deep! It's too deep! It's in my fucking stomach Bro!" He half moaned, half sobbed. He gasped as Bro began to rock into him, almost gently, sparking his nerves and sending fire all along his trembling body.  
  
  
  
"Relax." Bro repeats- but his voice has a breathless quality to it as he slowly, carefully rolls his hips and fucks his little sister, takes his little sister's first time _raw._ She's so perfectly tight and wet, taking his cock beautifully. "You're perfect, Dave. Taking my cock so goddamn perfect."   
  
He's probably not going to last long- the sight of his little sister squirming and moaning and crying underneath him has him _burning_ up, aroused to a fever pitch. But he wants to make her feel good too, wants to make sure she's taken care of, so he shifts his grip on one of her thighs and presses his thumb right up against her clit, rubbing firm circles over it.  
  
  
Dave screams out as Bros calloused fingers rub at his clit, massaging it roughly and sending even more sparks through him. He's overwhelmed, disoriented with shameful pleasure.   
  
At Bros touch his eyes shot down and he gasped at what he saw. His stomach was bulging slightly to accommodate Bro's cock. Fear and arousal shot through him anew and he let out something halfway between a shriek and a moan. "Ffffffuuuck!" He cursed.  
  
_He's so hot inside me! Oh fuck it so hot. I'm hot. Hot._  
  
Bro was cooing gently to him. He _never_ spoke this way to him and his low, sweet tone of voice was doing something to his insides. No no no no no why now? Why did he have to talk like that now?!  
  
Bros thrusts continued to push the head of his cock up against Dave's womb, pressing and pressing, sending a sharp jolt of pleasure/pain through him each time.  
  
  
_  
God, that's hot_. Bro can see his cock- not only where it fucks into his little sister's cunt, but he can see the bulge of it pressing up from her tummy with each thrust. Each noise she makes is another delightful, arousing sound.  
  
"Feel that, Davey?" Bro murmurs, as he continues to firmly rub over her clit, driving her up towards that peak, wanting to feel her cum on his cock. "God ahead and cum, Dave, I know you can- cum on your big Bro' cock, lil man."  
  
_  
Don't cum! Don't cum! Don't you dare fucking cum while your brother is raping you!_  
  
His rocks are consistent and gentle, his thumb on his clit providing continual stimulation, his voice in his ear was soft and praising.   
  
The pain had long since faded away. There was no denying it anymore. It felt good.  
  
Dave twisted his hands in the sheets, face burning with shame. He fucking liked this. He _liked_ being raped on his big brothers huge cock. He's about to fucking _cum_ from it. He was disgusting. What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
  
  
Dave is squirming, trying to get away, expression desperate- and Bro knows that he's so desperate because he's close. Of course he is. Bro's touching him carefully, making it feel as good as possible.  
  
"Relax." Bro purrs as he pulls out, leaving the head of his dick inside, gathering up Dave's legs and changing the angle, folding his legs up to be against his chest, mating pressing his little sister into the bed. Like this, he can push his cock so deep, her pretty pussy swallowing him completely as he fucks, slow and firm, into her tight, warm space. The head of his cock pushes against her cervix with every thrust, battering it like it's trying to force its way through.  
  
"Cum for me, Davey." Bro breathes. "I know you want to. Do it."  
  


  
Dave sobbed and stopped struggling. He let his tense body relax into the mattress, allowing Bro to move him even easier. The waves of pleasure were crashing over him harder and faster and Dave was too exhausted to fight against the current. So he allowed himself to be swept up in it.   
  
The new position combined with Bros increased pace had every thrust punching out a breathless little moan. Each pump put even more pressure on the fleshy rim of his cervix, pushing and stretching it, shaping his pussy around his cock until he finally felt something inside him _give_.  
  
Dave screamed as Bro's cockhead pushed its way into his womb. He seized up and came so hard he actually squirted. A heady cocktail of embarrassment and arousal fogged his mind as he felt Bro twitching even more than before.   
  
_Oh god is he close? Fuck he's going to cum. He's going to cum in me! He's going to cum in my fucking womb!_  
  
  
  
Bro fucks slow and firm, deep into his little sister's pussy, over and over, feeling the tight clench of her walls- and then something inside of her _yields_. His cock slips _deeper_ into her, into a molten-hot clench- and Dave _screams_ , his walls rippling around Bro, clenching down hard as Bro feels slick gush from his lil sis' pussy.   
  
He grinds through the tightness as she clenches and shakes, a shocked, heady awe blooming as he realizes what's happened-  
  
Her first fucking time. Dave's first goddamn time, loosing her virginity, and Bro was able to stuff his cock all the way inside of her and into her _womb._  
  
His dick is inside her womb _right fucking now._  
  
"Fuck, Davey-" Bro groans, lust pounding at him like a tidal wave. "There's a good boy-" He doesn't try to pull his dick out, only pushing his hips forwards into that hot tightness until it's around the head of his cock- his entire cockhead stuffed into his little sister's virgin womb. A few tiny jerks of his hips, _fucking her womb_ , fucking that intimate, precious space, is enough to have him shoving his hips in and cumming, mating pressing her down into the bed as he cums, as he pumps hot ropes of his cum into her precious womb, defiling it and making it _his_.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Dave is _his_.  
  
Bro's chest is heaving as he props himself up on his elbows to give Dave room to breathe, his cock slowly going soft inside of him, until he's slowly working his hips back. He can feel a wet sucking around the head of his dick- and then his dick _pops_ free and he's pulling out.   
  
"Jesus." Bro breathes, looking at the pretty gape of his sister's cunt, stretched out around his dick.

  
  
  
Heat floods Dave as Bro cums inside him, filling his womb with hot, thick, sticky cum. He whines. He can feel it sloshing around inside of him and it makes him shiver even as it sends a wave of dysphoria and dread over him.  
  
He can't stop shaking. He's still coming down from his own orgasm and the sensation of Bros seed flowing into him, mixing up his head even more, was not easing the process.  
  
Dave pants heavily as Bro pulls out of him. He feels stretched, gaped open. He can feel his brothers cum dripping out of him and trailing down his thighs. He feels _filthy._  
  
Dave pulls his arms around him, hugging himself as he attempts to regain his bearings.  
  
  
  
Bro doesn't care about Dave's arms right now or what they're doing- he _has_ to document this. He grabs his phone and starts snapping pictures- first of his sister as is, fucked out, pussy lips pussy and engorged from arousal and the abuse of being pounded, and then he pushes her legs back up against her chest to get a perfect shot of her like that- and then he takes his fingers and pulls her lips apart.   
  
God. Her pussy is just stuffed _full_ of his cum. It's leaking out, trailing down her body and to the bed below. Bro feels his cock twitch with interest at the sight of it- but he just came. He can't, yet.  
  
"Good boy." Bro breathes, as he tucks his camera away. "Give me your arm, lil' bro."

  
  
  
Dave bites his lip and blinks rapidly against the tears forming in his eyes as Bro snaps more pictures of his thoroughly debauched form. He feels completely disgusting. Degraded. Worthless.  
  
_You liked it. You can't even lie to yourself anymore. You liked it and it's not rape if you like it. So suck it up you pathetic waste of air.  
_  
Dave bites back a whimper. He is filled with an overpowering need to be held and comforted, for someone to quiet the nasty voices in his head. But there's no one here except his assaulter who he doubts is in much mood to cuddle.  
  
Its disgustingly nice hearing Bro call him ' _Good boy._ ' Its only a fraction of the reassurance he needs right now but Dave still latches onto it like a piece of driftwood in a raging storm. He forces himself to sit up and provides his arm, keeping his eyes down so Bro won't see how wet and shiny they are.  
  
  
  
Dave sits up, slow and jerky, giving Bro his arm. Bro gives him his shot and massages his skin, setting the needle inside.  
  
.....Dave's clearly distressed. Bro contemplates it for a moment as he massages his lil' bro's hormones in.   
  
When he's done, he silently scoops Dave up in his arms and turns them, sitting back against the headboard as he lets Dave lean against his chest, hand on Dave's shoulder to hold him in place. He's not one for touchy-feely shit, but this was Dave's first time. He can put up with it for his little sister's sake.

  
  
  
The shots don't exactly hurt (not after what comes before them anyway) but Bro's strong fingers gently massaging any lingering pain away makes Dave's insides warm and mushy in a way he doesn't like. Especially considering what he just went through he doesn't want to feel warm in any way towards the man.  
  
_What you went through? Bullshit. You loved every second of it and you know it. You were screaming like a Karen for the manager. Only you were the Karen and the manager was your brothers cock, you perverted freak._  
  
Shut up.  
  
Daves eyes widen in surprise when Bro pulls him into his arms, letting his head lie against his broad chest. His ear is pressed up against the barrel of his torso, he can feel the steady thumping of his heartbeat. Dave squeezes his eyes shut against more tears. No. No he doesn't want comfort from the man that just raped him! But there's nowhere else he can get it. And he wants to be held. He wants so _badly_ to be cradled and comforted.  
  
Any port in a storm he supposes.  
  
Dave allows his body to relax in Bros arms, letting the tears slip silently down his cheeks, hoping Bro won't notice.

  
  
  
Bro, of course, notices. He doesn't acknowledge Dave's tears in any way- neither negative or positive. He just holds Dave silently, letting his hand shift up into the back of Dave's hair to lightly scratch at his scalp. An attempt at comfort.  
  
Christ. Every bit of his skin is crawling at the prolonged contact. Brother of the fucking year, right here. Even though the uncomfortable buzzing is rising up, Bro just fixes his gaze on a far-off point and ignores it. He'll just fucking deal with it, Dave needs him right now.  
  
  
Dave flinches slightly as his brother raises his hand, an instinct that had been trained into him at an early age. He relaxes slightly when it comes to rest on his head, gently massaging his scalp.  
  
Dave let's out a shuddering breath. He's far too exhausted, mentally, emotionally, and physically, to parse through his confusing complicated feelings about the man who raised him and how they've changed in light of the recent fucked up bullshit he's decided to pull. All he knew right now was that the hand in his hair was soothing, the arms around him a comfort and that was something he desperately needed right now. He could feel shitty about it later. Right now he just wanted to feel assured.   
  
Dave's breathing began to slow and even out as he calmed in his Bros arms. He closed his eyes for a moment to ease the lingering burn left over from his tears and before he knew it he was out like a light.  
  


  
Bro waits until Dave's breathing starts to even out, his tears slowing-   
  
Oh. Alright. He just fell asleep. That's fine, that means that Bro can go.   
  
He rises from the bed and turns to settle Dave down onto it, pulling the sheets over him.  
  
....  
  
He pulls the sheets back down and flashes to the bathroom, getting a washcloth, returning the clean Dave up as best he can. It's fine. He can coddle Dave for a little while. That done, he tugs the sheets back up and tucks Dave into bed, flashing away to the roof.   
  
He needs to go through some katas to burn off the irritating, buzzing energy collecting in his veins or he'll fucking lose it. The things he does for his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny) as Bro  
> Me as Dave


End file.
